


Seek & Find

by the_irish_mayhem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_irish_mayhem/pseuds/the_irish_mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Laura, and Clint find home with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek & Find

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a band-aid for the post-AOU panic. Short and sweet.

Really, Clint shouldn’t have been surprised that they  _worked_. Laura is one of the most open, welcoming people he has ever met, and Nat needs more of that in her life. He shouldn’t be surprised that they just fell into this with no real prompting or difficulty.

They’d been partners for just over a year when he brought her home with him. He didn’t have many doubts about her, but he knew she doubted herself. She looked at kids like they hung the stars, but there was always this fear about her when she was around them–like she was afraid to get too close. 

She looked like she’d shit her pants when his kids veritably tackled her, not having learned the concepts of “personal space” at their tender ages. They were so young then, ready to accept anything, so “Aunt Nat” was accepted into the family and immediately drawn into a heated game of hide-and-seek. She’d looked at him questioningly, then at Laura, who’d just smiled and said something about the kids loving it when they have guests.

Things had really only grown from there. For the first few months, Clint asked if she wanted to come home with him. After Budapest, she started asking if they could “go home” together. It made something stir in his heart again, something he’d been trying to tamp down. She was his best friend, his wife’s best friend. That was the way it would stay.

He had been in bed with his wife when they first talked about it, Natasha having been dragged to the kids’ respective rooms to read bedtime stories with assurances that she’d make sure they were asleep before nine.

“She’s good with them,” Laura said into the semi-darkness of their room.

Clint smiled. “Yeah, she really is.” Laura opened her mouth to say something else, but swiftly closed it. A crease appeared between her eyebrows, her lips pursing. “What are you thinking?” Clint asked.

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“Don’t even. That’s your thinking look.”

“I don’t have a thinking look.”

“You do. You’re wearing it right now. It’s very cute,” he assured, leaning down to peck her cheek.

That made her smile, but her following sigh was filled with something else. “Do you ever… She’s such a part of the family, and I know how close you two are…” she trailed off, fingers beginning to idly play with the cotton sheets. “Do you ever think about her?”

He swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. She’s beautiful and young and the kids adore her–”

“Hey,” he interrupted gently, cupping one of her cheeks, “Natasha is a wonderful person; whether she thinks that herself or not remains to be seen. It doesn’t diminish how I feel about you in the least.”

“I don’t doubt that,” she was quick to say, “I really don’t. Maybe when we were younger, but not now. I just… I love her too. I’m not going to lie,” Laura said, ears pinking at the tips, “I’ve thought about her. About, you know,” she made a sort of hand gesture in a circle between them.

“Really?”

“Can you blame me?”

“No.”

Laura scratched behind her ear, a nervous tic. “I don’t… I don’t want to ask her, or pressure her into something. She’s still dealing with a lot.”

Clint nodded in agreement. “We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing. If she’s not interested, she’ll never have to know. I don’t want her thinking her home here is conditional.”

“Absolutely not,” Laura agreed vehemently.

Three months after that conversation, Natasha kissed Laura. After she got out of the Red Room, he knew she’d experimented, and really, he wasn’t all that surprised, if he really thought about it. Natasha was a woman who could count the number of people she trusted on one hand, and Laura was one of those people. She generally wasn’t shy about her desires unless they deeply conflicted with something within her.

The kids were outside and insisted that Dad go get some stuff for them to bury so that they could grow toy trees, and there they were; Natasha had backed Laura against the door frame in the kitchen. Neither one of them were aware of his presence–Nat’s hands were wandering shamelessly, and Laura’s were buried in the long curls Nat had grown out for their last mission.

He shifted his weight, making the floor creak beneath him, and they sprang apart like teenagers caught in the act.

“Clint–” they both said at the same time, but it was Natasha who finished, “I’m–I want–” she took a deep, collective breath. “Laura told me about… All I know is that I want both of you.” She’d then strode up to him and laid one on him, identical to the one Laura had just received, and hell if Clint was going to even consider fighting this.

There had been a lot of talk after that–none of them had ever done anything like this before. Polyamory was a huge scary word that brought forth a lot of negative social connotations, but they all found that they didn’t much care about negative social connotations. They all knew how they felt about each other.

In true Barton family fashion, they simply went for it.

* * *

In the early light of morning, there comes the harsh shrill of a phone ringing. Natasha groans, settling deeper into the curve of Laura’s back. The ungodly phone shrieking stops.

“Hello?” Clint’s voice gets all scratchy and husky in the mornings, and Natasha quite likes that.

“You guys have a mission, don’t you?” Laura murmurs sleepily.

Natasha presses forward, laying a gentle kiss behind Laura’s ear. “Probably.”

“Yeah, I can find Nat,” Clint continues from behind her. “Where?”

Laura cuddles back into Natasha, turning her head just enough so she can press a lazy morning kiss into Natasha’s lips. “Is this SHIELD business or Avengers stuff?”

Natasha hums thoughtfully. “We haven’t heard anything from Nick in a while, so I’m assuming Avengers stuff.”

She hears Clint say farewell to Steve and his phone hitting the bedside table once again. “We have a lead on Strucker,” he tells her, kissing her bare shoulder. “We gotta get going.”

As Clint and Nat get out of bed, Laura sits up too, hand on her pregnant belly. “You both are going to eat some food before I even let you near the quinjet.”

“But you need to rest–” Natasha begins.

“No buts,” Laura says, followed by a wry smile, “Aside from the very attractive ones I have in front of me.” She slides out of bed, bequeathing them each with an affectionate pinch to their asses. “Let me just make you guys something to go, and then you’re both free to do all the Avenger-ing you like.” She heads down to the kitchen then, leaving no room for arguments. (She waddles, but neither Clint nor Nat would dare tell her so.)

“We really know better than to argue with her,” Clint says.

Natasha nods. “Hopefully it’s breakfast burritos.”

Clint moans. “Oh god, hopefully.”

(It’s breakfast burritos.)


End file.
